musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Bass
---- This one is for the boys with the boomin' system Top down, AC with the coolin' system When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up Got stacks on deck like he savin' up And he ill, he real, he might got a deal He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build He cold, he dope, he might sell coke He always in the air, but he never fly coach He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh Yes I did, yes I did Somebody please tell him who the eff I is I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass? He got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass Yeah that's that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass This one is for the boys in the Polos Entrepreneur n&^^#s in the moguls He could ball with the crew, he could solo But I think I like him better when he dolo And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look Then the panties comin' off, off, unh Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy You know I really got a thing for American guys I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh Yes I did, yes I did Somebody please tell him who the eff I is I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass? He got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass Yeah that's that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass See I need you in my life for me to stay No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay No, no, no, no, no don't go away Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way? Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass? Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass? He got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass Yeah that's that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass |} Category:Downloaded Songs Category:2011 singles Category:2011 songs Category:Songs about sexuality Category:Videos Category:Songs Category:Music videos Category:Music Category:Downloads Category:Nicki Minaj Category:Nicki Minaj songs Category:Songs written by Nicki Minaj